Six Senses
by Myeolchi0404
Summary: "kau dapat melihatku?" "sangat jelas" "Maaf aku harus pergi" "Nado -" Summary apaan ini? just read and give me a review


Six Senses

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, dll

Main Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : ?

Rate : ?

"_Hei, dia anak terkutuk itu kan?"_

"_Ne, kau tau, dia memiliki bola mata yang berbeda,"_

"_Dia juga sering berbicara sendiri"_

"_Ya, yang kudengar anak terkutuk itu sedikit tidak waras."_

Bisikan-bisikan itu mengiri langkah seorang namja berperawakan kecil dengan rambut blonde keunguan yang poninya menutupi mata kirinya yang berbeda. Ya, berbeda.

Namja itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang mungkin –atau memang sedang membicarakannya itu. dia segera masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Di sudut belakang kelas, tempat yang pas untuk melihat mereka secara keseluruhan.

Dia, Lee Hyukjae, namja berperawakan kecil yang wajahnya cukup –atau memang manis? Tingkat 1 SMA. Dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena ia memiliki dua bola mata yang berbeda satu sama lain. Mata hitam kelam seindah langit malam bersanding dengan warna merah, semerah darah yang ia lihat saat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh, dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan berarti dia mendapatkan bola mata merah itu karena melihat kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh. Tapi dia sudah mendapatkannya sejak dilahirkan.

Hyukjae terdiam di tempat duduknya, melihat siswa-siswa lain yang berseliweran di hadapannya, ada yang bergerombol dan yang lainnya. Dan tentu saja ada yang tak tampak 'kenapa semakin hari semakin penuh ya?'pikir Hyukjae melihat seisi kelasnya.

Hyukjae bosan melihat hal itu. hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain dan bisa dilihitnya, mereka para arwah penasaran yang menghuni sekolahnya. Mondar-mandir dihadapannya, bahkan terkadang mengusilinya hingga di berucap kesal dan membuahkan hasil tatapan aneh siswa lainnya. Hyukjae tidak tau dia harus apa. Haruskah ia takut? Dia tidak bisa takut, terkadang hati kecilnya ingin membantu para arwah penasaran itu. yang terikat dengan dunia karena masih ada yang belum ia selesaikan. Dan karena mata berwarna merahnya itu, ia dapat melihat kematian.

Siang ini, seperti biasa dia memilih tidur dihalaman belakang sekolah ketimbang berdesak-desakkan dikantin demi mendapatkan sebungkus roti dan air mineral. Tidur dibawah 2 pohon yang bersandingan dan amat rindang sehingga menjadi atap untuk Hyukjae. Menikmati semilir udara yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Tetapi suasana tenang yang ia ciptakan hancur sudah. Saat ia merasakan ada yang mengintainya.

"Tch, kupikir disini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Kau, yang dibalik pohon. Keluarlah"ucap Hyukjae sedikit kesal. Ditatap sedalam itu siapa yang tidak risih coba? Apalagi ditatap oleh sesuatu yang tembus pandang seperti itu?

"Huh? Kau bisa melihatku?"tanya sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya mendekati Hyukjae, tentu saja dia menembus pohon dihadapannya.

Hyukjae membuka kedua kelopak matanya enggan –takut kalau wajah arwah itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin ia lihat, melihat kearah sosok yang sekarang berada di sampingnya yang sedang terlentang berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Hyukjae tertegun sebentar melihat wajah sosok itu, wajahnya tampan, sangat tampan malah, dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan seragam Hyukjae, sayangnya ingat, dia tembus pandang. 'mantan siswa sini kah?'pikir Hyukjae.

"Sangat jelas."jawab Hyukjae setelah sadar dari ketergunanya. Sosok tadi membulatkan matanya dan langsung melompat memeluk Hyukjae, tentu saja tidak bisa. Dia arwah, Hyukjae manusia. Tapi ternyata itu sedikit berdampak pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae POV

Seperti biasa, istirahat siang ini aku memilih tidur di halaman belakang sekolah, menikmati angin yang berhembus sapoi-sepoi memainkan helaian rambutku. Tapi suasana tenang ini hancur sudah saat aku merasakan ada sosok lain yang berada disekitarku.

'Ck, disini pun ada?'pikirku kesal, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap memejamkan mataku. 'berapa lama ia akan menatapku seperti itu?'pikirku lagi karena sepertiya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tch, kupikir disini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu. Kau, yang dibalik pohon. Keluarlah"ucapku sedikit kesal. Hei, dia terus menatapku seperti itu siapa yang tidak kesal?

Tidak lama kemudian aku merasakan kalau dia sudah berada disampingku.

"Huh, kau dapat melihatku?"tanyanya

Dengan ragu aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, aku takut kalau sosok itu memiliki wajah yang…..tampan.

Aku tertegun saat melihat wajah sosok yang berdiri tampan.

"Sangat jelas"ucapku setelah sadar dari ketergunanku. Dapat kulihat dia membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian dia menerjangku hendak memeluk, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, dia arwah. Tapi…

"Putih?"gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Huh?"responya tidak mengerti.

"Ah, ani. Ngomong-ngomong kau siswa sini?"tanyaku basa-basi. Heran? Akupun heran, pasalnya aku jarang berbicara dengan arwah. Tapi ini… dia ada yang berbeda.

"Emm.. yah. Sepertinya aku sunbaemu."jawabnya tersenyum kaku.

"Uhm.."gumamku. aku sudah tidak tau mau bertanya apalagi, kalian kan tau aku tidak punya teman, jadi untuk berkomunikasi pun bingung.

"Aku Lee Donghae, kau siapa?"tanyanya tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan diantara kami yang sempat tercipta. Menatapnya ragu kemudian tersenyum sedikit.

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae."jawabku menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang, menyibakkan poniku dan meperlihatkan bola mata kiriku yang berwarna merah. Dia terdiam menatapku. Cukup lama sampai…

"Cantik"ucapnya.

"eh?

"Mata milikmu ini..sangat cantik"ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menangkup kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan transparanya. Aku membeku. Dia… kenapa bisa terasa hangat?

Hyukjae POV END

Author POV

Hyukjae menatap malas kelasnya, bukan… bukan karena pagi-pagi arwah-arwah gentayangannya menjahilinya, tapi ini bukan arwah-arwah, hanya satu arwah, yang duduk manis di samping bangkunya yang kosong, memasang senyum childishnya kepada Hyukjae.

"Pagi Hyukkie~"sapanya ceria. Hyukjae hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lelah lalu menembus kaki Donghae yang menghalangi jalan masuk ketempatnya. Iya, arwah itu Donghae, yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengan Hyukjae dihalaman belakang dan mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae cantik dengan mata yang ia miliki itu. dan tentu saja meskipun wajahnya memerah Hyukjae tetap tidak suka dibilang cantik dan ia langsung meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja. Tapi, keesokannya, arwah itu menunggunya di gerbang sekolah, mengikutinya kemanapun, dan sampai pagi ini, dia memilih menunggu Hyukjae di kelas Hyukjae.

"Kau salah Hyuk~"sahut Donghae saat melihat jawaban ulangan yang sedang Hyukjae kerjakan. "Harusnya ini kau kali dulu, setelah itu baru bisa kau jumlahkann"lanjut Donghae, Hyukjae mendengarkannya dan memperhatikan jawabanya.

"Benar juga"gumam Hyukjae lalu menghapus jawabannya dan menggantinya.

Ternyata ada Donghae disampingnya tidak lah percuma, Donghae bisa membantunya belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Seperti saat ini, Hyukjae sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan untuk bahan referensi tugasnya dan tentu saja Donghae ada di sampingnya, memperhatikan apa yang Hyukjae cari.

"Kau mencari buku ini kan?"tanya Donghae yang sudah melayang sampai rak keempat yang cukup tinggi.

"Ah, Hyung benar."ucap Hyukjae senang lalu segera mencari tangga kecil untuk meraih buku itu. ya, Hyukjae memanggil Donghae dengan Hyung, ini permintaan Donghae sebagai imbalan dia mau mengajari Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana caramu bisa melihatku?"tanya Donghae siang itu saat dia dan Hyukjae duduk di halaman belakang sekolah. Hyukjae sedang menikmati sandwich yang ia bawa.

"Eum.. entahlah, begitu aku tau apa itu dunia, aku sudah melihat mereka."jawab Hyukjae sekenanya.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak punya teman sama sekali?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Saat TK para sosaengnim mengira aku anak autis karena aku berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang 'tak tampak', saat SD aku bermain bersama seorang ahjumma yang selalu berdiri digerbang sekolah, dan saat SMP, aku marah-marah sendiri karena dikerjai oleh seorang arwah namja. Dan sekarang saat SMA aku diikuti oleh arwah namja yang tidak jelas. Aku dianggap gila oleh mereka sehingga mereka tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku lagi."jelas Hyukjae menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

"lalu… apa kau keberatan dengan itu semua?"

"tidak."jawab Hyukjae jujur. "karena terkadang diantara mereka… ada yang bisa mengerti diriku."lirih Hyukjae. Donghae bersumpah. Entah kenapa dia ingin bersumpah tiba-tiba, tapi dia benar-benar ingin bersumpah kalau dia tidak ingin mata bulat itu terlapisi sesuatu yang bening itu. Donghae bersumpah seandainya dia bisa menyentuh Hyukjae dia ingin menyeka benda itu yang seenaknya menuruni pipi mulus Hyukjae. Dia tidak akan membiarkan benda bening itu menuruni pipi mulus Hyukjae. Never!

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Hyukjae, meskipun ia tau kalau itu akan percuma, tapi dia hanya ingin menenangkan Hyukjae. Hanya itu.

Author POV END

Donghae POV

Aku tidak tau, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Tapi, ada suatu perasaan hangat yang terselubung disini. Rongga dadaku yang tampak transparan ini terasa hangat. Hei, aku ini arwah kan? yang kutau… arwah itu tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kan?

"Hyukkie, boleh aku bermain kerumahmu?"tanyaku siang ini saat ia sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Huh? Tapi aku tidak langsung pulang"jawabnya, cuek ketika teman-temannya memandangnya aneh saat ia berbicara sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengikutimu"jawabku mengikutinya yang sudah melangkah keluar dengan ransel hitam di punggungnya.

'Dia… kerja sambilan?'pikirku saat Hyukjae melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah coffeshop 24 jam.

"Siang Hyung~"sapa Hyukjae pada seorang namja cantik.

"Oh, Hyukkie, kau sudah datang?"tanya namja cantik itu menaruh majalah yang sedang ia baca.

"Eum"Hyukjae masuk keruang ganti dan aku mengikutinya.

-SYUUT-

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aku menembus sesuatu.

"Eoh? Wae?"tanyaku padanya saat dia berhenti didepan pintu dan aku melewatinya.

" .diluar."ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Dengan patuh aku mengikuti perintahnya. Aku memilih menunggunya di luar. Jujur, Hyukjae itu menyeramkan, apalagi saat dia marah. Kejadian kemarin… itu sudah cukup menakutkan. Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

-Flashback On-

_Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun Hyukjae pergi, mengajaknya mengobrol meski terkadang ia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'iya.' 'hm' 'ne' 'tidak' 'ani'. Tapi setidaknya Hyukjae meresponnya, meski sedikit._

_Sejak melihat mata milik Hyukjae, entah kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamanya, menemaninya, bola mata itu… penuh dengan rasa kesepian dan kesendirian. Dan ada ketakukan didalam sana. Membuatku ingin melindunginya, menjaganya. Dimataku, dia tampak seperti sepotong kaca yang amat tipis, yang ketika tersenggol maka dia akan retak, lalu pecah._

"_Hei, sudah kubilang, kau tidak bisa mengerjakan limit dengan cara seperti itu. harusnya begini"seruku menjelaskan lagi padanya yang salah saat mengerjakan soal limitnya. Kupikir semua anak pendiam itu pintar. Ternyata tidak semua ya._

_-GREK-_

_Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan minta izin pada sosaengnim untuk ke toilet, dan aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Aku melongokkan kepalaku disetiap bilik kamar mandi mencari keberadaan Hyukjae._

"_ah. Disini rupanya"gumamku saat menemukannya sedang membelakangi pintu, tanpa sadar. Di berjengkit berbalik kaget. Aku bersiul melihat 'miliknya' yang masih di luar sangkar._

"_punyamu kecil"komentarku._

_-BLUSH-_

_Wajahnya memerah. Di menurunkan pandangannya melihat 'miliknya' itu lalu berbalik lagi, memasukan'nya' sepertinya, lalu kembali berbalik kearahku yang masih hanya menampakkan kepalaku didinding samping pintu. Wajahnya amat memerah. Entah malu atau –_

_-BRAKK-_

_Dia memukul wajahku, wajahku sodara-sodara. Bersyukurlah aku arwah tembus pandang, jadi tidak mengenaiku, melainkan dindingnya. Mataku membulat. Dindingnya…. Dindingnya…. Retak! Sekuat itu kah Hyukjae? Apa jadinya wajahku jika benar-benar terkena pukulannya tadi? Hancurkah? . kenapa di miliki tenaga sekuat itu? sungguh tidak sesuai denga wajah manisnya._

"_SETAN MESUM!"jeritnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih menatap nanar dinding retak akibat ulahnya barusan._

"_Aku tidak ingin bermain-main denganya lagi."gumamku lalu segera menyusulnya._

_-Flashback Off-_

"Jangan melamun yang tidak-tidak, mesum"tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan –mari-mengingat-kejadian-kemarin.

"E..Eh? siapa yang kau maksud mesum?"tanyaku balik. Menyusulnya yang sudah meninggalkanku menuju balik counter.

"tentu kau mesum. Ikan, jelek, mesum"ucapnya ketus.

"Ikan?"

"Iya, kau ikan piranha bertubuh nemo jadi-jadian."sungutnya.

"Huh?"aku cengo mendengar julukannya. Piranha bertubuh nemo? Maksudnya?

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Hyukkie?"sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari namja cantik yang baru saja muncul dari toilet.

"Setan ikan jadi-jadian, Hyung"jawab Hyukjae.

"Ha? Mana ada Hyukkie~"ujar namja itu mengacak surai blonde keunguan milik Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae mendelik kesal pada namja itu. aku terkikik melihat wajah cemberutnya itu. imut sekali~~

"Jangan tertawa ikan!"sungutnya makin kesal. Aku langsung menutup mulutku. Ah.. sudah kubilang Hyukjae itu menyeramkan kan saat marah. Bukan wajahnya, tapi tenaganya.

"Hyukkie, jangan menakuti Hyung. Kau diikuti?"tanya namja itu sambil memeluk tubuh Hyukjae karena takut.

"Gwencana Hyung.. dia baik kok"ucap Hyukjae menjelaskan. Aku baik?

"Dia tidak akan mengganggu Hyung?"tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aniya…."

"Haah.. baiklah, Hyung mau pergi sebentar ne. nanti jam 9 Chansung akan menggantikanmu, jangan pulang malam-malam"namja itu membenarkan jaket yang ia pakai, mengacak surai Hyukjae sedikit, lalu pergi sebelum Hyukjae berteriak kesal.

"Siapa dia?"tanyaku penasaran.

"Leeteuk Hyung…"jawabnya duduk di belakang counter. Menunggu pelanggan. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan bermain di sekitar café. Berkeliling sekitar café.

"Hyung, ayo pulang."panggil Hyukjae saat aku sedang melayang-layang menakuti anjing liar dan bermain dengan kucing lucu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihatnya yang sudah memakai seragamnya lagi, aku segera menghampirinya dan mengikutinya disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja?"tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku. Orang tuaku sudah tiada"jawabnya. Ah.. itukah sumber rasa kesepiannya?

"Ada orang."ucapnya menunjuk sesosok wanita yang berdiri didepan gang. Aku pun melihatnya, yeoja itu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu didepan gang itu. Hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi tangan sosok yeoja itu berusaha menahan tangan Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae langsung terdiam. Dia terdiam cukup lama. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

'ada apa eoh?'pikirku, dengan perlahan aku memegang bahunya, meskipun percuma tapi aku cukup kaget. Kututup kedua mata Hyukjae.

"Jangan dilihat jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Hyukkie.."bisikku ditelinganya. Sesaat semua menjadi putih, dan Hyukjae jatuh terduduk, dengan keringat yang mengalir serta nafas yang memburu.

Hyukjae bisa melihat kematian.

Donghae POV END

Author POV

Setelah tangan yeoja itu menembus Hyukjae, jiwa Hyukjae seakan ditarik untuk melihat kejadian itu. kejadian bagaiamana yeoja itu bisa mati. Hyukjae mual, dia hendak kembali. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Yeoja itu dihajar habis-habisan, diperkosa 10 orang bertubuh mengerikan seperti itu. di pukul, ditampar, diinjak-injak, itu membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa terpaku ditempat itu melihat semuanya. Mual, jijik, kasihan. Semua menjadi satu.

"Jangan dilihat jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya, Hyukkie"sebuah bisikian terdengar ditelinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae jatuh terduduk lemas, nafasnya memburu. Kejadian barusan sangat berdampak pada mentalnya. Hyukjae sudah sering melihat kematian arwah-arwah itu. tapi … kejadian barusan itu sangat… haruskah Hyukjae bilang menjijikkan kalau memang menjijikkan?

Ya. Selain Hyukjae bisa melihat arwah. Hyukjae juga dapat melihat kematian arwah tersebut. Hyukjae sudah melihat ribuan kematian. Hanya satu yang belum.

"jadi ini rumahmu? Minimalis, tapi nyaman"ujar Donghae melayang-layang mengelilingi rumah Hyukjae.

"Hyung"panggil Hyukjae yang baru melepas sepatunya dan menyusul Donghae yang sedang melayang diatas ruang tengahnya.

"Hum?"Donghae menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Dimana…kematianmu?"tanya Hyukjae. Donghae langsung terdiam, menatap Hyukjae.

Setelah pertanyaan dari Hyukjae barusan, mereka hanya terdiam sekarang. Duduk di sofa. Menatap TV yang gelap. Memikirkannya. Memikirkan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Maksudmu…"ucap Donghae menggantung.

"Lupakan saja Hyung, aku mau tidur dulu ne. Jalja~"ucap Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk diruang tengah sendiri.

Donghae melayang kearah kamar Hyukjae, memasukinya, mendapati Hyukjae yang tidur di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutup sampai leher. Donghae mendekatinya lalu mengusap surai Hyukjae.

"Terkadang aku merasa aku masih dapat menyentuhmu. Tapi… aku hanya arwah. Kau benar, dimana kematianku sebenarnya."gumam Donghae. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae merasa tubuhnya seperti ditarik sesuatu. Hilang.

.

"Kemana Hae Hyung?"gumam Hyukjae saat ia sedang memakai sepatunya."mungkinkah sudah kembali kesekolah?"."mungkin". sekarang kalau kalian berpikir Hyukjae sudah tidak waras, mungkin benar -_- dia bertanya kemudian menjawabnya sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah, mengernyit bingung saat tidak menemukan Donghae di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Berpikir positif, 'mungkin dikelas.'

Kerutan Hyukjae di kening semakin tampak saat bangku disampingnya kosong. 'kemana dia?"pikir Hyukjae bingung.

Hyukjae termasuk anak rajin, meskipun nilainya standar, tapi dia tidak pernah tertidur di kelas. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. entah setan dari mana, Hyukjae tertidur dimejanya, tersenyum bahagia saat dimimpinya dia bertemu dengan Donghae.

"_Hae Hyung!"seru Hyukjae senang, dia menerjang memeluk Donghae. "H..Hyung. aku..bisa memelukmu?"tanya Hyukjae terkejut._

"_Mianhe..aku harus pergi… "ucap Donghae dengan raut sedihnya. Hyukjae tersentak kaget._

"_H.. mau kemana?"tanya Hyukjae panik, dia menggenggam tangan Donghae erat dengan kedua tanganya. "Hyung akan kembali kan?"tanya Hyukjae sedih. Donghae menaruh telapak tanganya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan Hyukjae ke pipi Hyukjae, mengusapnya lembut._

"_Berjanjilah untuk menyimpan bangku disampingmu hanya untukku"ucap Donghae tanpa membalas pertanyaan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedih+takut ditinggalkan._

"_Aku mencintaimu"aku Donghae, mata Hyukjae membulat._

"_Hyung! Aku juga –"Donghae menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Hyukjae._

"_ucapkan itu sebagai hadiah saat aku kembali nanti, Hyuk"ucap Donghae. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin pudar dan… hilang._

Hyukjae tersentak bangun, dia melihat sekelilingnya, sudah sepi. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya kalau kelas sudah usai. Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, air matanya menetes.

"Hae Hyung… nado…saranghae."gumam Hyukjae menatap keluar kelas.

Two Years Later.

Sekarang Hyukjae semakin pendiam. Tidak ada senyum tidak ada suara sama sekali. Bahkan Leeteuk yang selalu ia sapa saja sampai merasa sedih akan sifat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. setelah mimpi itu, hidup Hyukjae seakan hitam putih. Hyukjae sering terlihat melamun.

'2 tahun, Hyung'pikir Hyukjae menatap kosong keluar jendela disampingnya.

Tampaknya Hyukjae masih menunggu, sekarang dia sudah tingkat 3 di SMA, Donghae belum kembali, Hyukjae masih menantinya. Bangku disamping Hyukjae selalu kosong, meskipun ada yang sudah ingin duduk dengannya, maka Hyukjae akan menolaknya dengan selalu mengatakan.

"Milik orang lain"

Dia semakin di cap gila oleh siswa dan siswi lainnya. Tapi biarlah, Hyukjae hanya sedang menanti sesosok manusia/arwah? Dia akan menunggunya, karena sosok itu sudah berjanji. Maka ia akan menagih janji itu.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Sosaengnim, Hyukjae tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena dia sibuk menatap luar jendela.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Lee Donghae, sebenarnya saya lebih tua 2 tahun dari kalian. Tapi karena ada kecelakaan saat akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, jadi saya harus mengulang lagi, semoga kalian tidak segan dengan saya"ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Donghae-ssi, silahkan pilih tempat dudukmu"suruh Sosaengnim. Donghae langsung menuju tempat Hyukjae yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan dari siswa-siswa lain karena ia yang lebih memilih duduk di namja yang mereka cap aneh.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"tanya Donghae.

"Tempat itu hanya milik Dong –Hae?"ucapan Hyukjae berubah menjadi pertanyaan saat ia melihat wajah siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jawabanmu?"tanya Donghae ambigu.

"jawaban apa?"tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Saranghae."ucap Donghae sudah duduk di tempatnya karena sepertinya sosaengnim sudah mulai pelajaran.

-BLUSH-

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Dia menatap Donghae malu-malu lalu menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Nado…saranghae"lirih Hyukjae mampu membuat Donghae sumringah.

"Silahkan buka halaman 54, untuk siswa baru bisa pakai bersama dengan temannya"ucap sosaengnim

-SRET-

Donghae menarik buku paket Hyukjae

-CHUP-

Donghae mengecup bibir pink Hyukjae, menggunakan buku sebagai penutup mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku baby. Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak lama."ucap Donghae kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae, cukup lama sampai membuat Hyukjae memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

THE END

EPILOG

"Jadi…sebenarnya kau belum meninggal?"tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae yang sedang tiduran beralaskan pahanya. Saat ini mereka berada di halaman belakang, tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Hyukjae bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya, dan Donghae yang tiduran beralaskan paha Hyukjae dan sedang mengecupi telapak tangan Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae sendiri memainkan rambut Donghae.

"Eum… aku kecelakaan saat sehari sebelum ujian. Aku koma. Orang tuaku membawaku ke Amerika. Dan selama 2 tahun aku tidak bangun. Dan arwahku meninggalkan tubuhku, bertemu denganmu."jawab Donghae menciumi jari telunjuk Hyukjae.

"lalu saat kau menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"saat itu dirumahmu, saat kau tertidur. Tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa ditarik sesuatu, semua menjadi gelap, dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku ada di rumah sakit"jelasnya.

"kenapa tidak langsung datang?"

"saat aku sadar, aku lumpuh akibat kecelakaan itu, baby. Aku harus rehabilitasi selama 2 tahun. Aku baru bisa pulang kemarin, dan aku langsung meminta sekolah disini, dan sekelas denganmu"jelasnya.

-TES-

Donghae merasakan ada air yang menjatuhi wajahnya, ia menatap Hyukjae, matanya membulat saat ia melihat Hyukjae menangis. Dengan cepat ia duduk dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae. Ingat dia pernah bersumpah untuk akan menyeja benda bening itu jika berani menodai pipi mulus Hyukjae kan?

"Baby. Kenapa kau menangis.."tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Gomawo..hiks"ucap Hyukjae disela-sela isakannya.

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?"Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan mengusap pipinya yang terkena air mata.

"Gomawo..karena kau sudah kembali disisiku. Gomawo..karena kau sudah menepati janjimu.. gomawo karena –mmph!"belum selesai Hyukjae mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Donghae sudah mencium bibirnya, mendorong lidahnya, menyuruh Hyukjae memberikannya celah agar dia bisa masuk. Memagut bibir itu dalam. Mengecap rasa manis bibir Hyukjae. Cukup lama, sampai Hyukjae menepuk dada Donghae karena ia merasakan kehabisan pasokan udara didalam paru-parunya. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepas pagutannya dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu mulai dari sekarang, baby. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah"ucap Donghae lalu kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

END OF EPILOG

FF APA INI!? ini hanya sebuah ff dengan ide yang tiba-tiba terbesit! Maaf kalau jelek! Saya kehilangan sense menulisku -_- gk tau kenapa.

Alur kecepatan? Itulah kelebihan saya -.- gk tau kenapa… padahal sebelum di tulis itu berasa panjang banget alurnya di otak, begitu di salurkan. Bles! Ilang semua. Jadilah kayak begini. Gomawo buat _kakak ganteng _yang udah ngedukung buat publish~ kkk, semoga kalian suka dengan ffnya. *Bow


End file.
